1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a computer debug module, and more particularly, relates to a computer debug module for simply determining why a computer is unbootable.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a computer is abnormal and unbootable, a computer repairman usually directly demounts the SIO (Super Input/Output) chip from the motherboard. However, the abnormal boot of the computer may be not caused by the SIO chip, and the displacement of the chip is unnecessary and time-consuming.
In prior art, a debug card (e.g., Port80 Debug Card) is used to determine why the computer is unbootable, but when the motherboard of the computer cannot be powered on, its BIOS (Basic Input Output System) is disabled, and the cause of the unbootable computer cannot be analyzed by the conventional debug card.